


I Already Asked You Out but I have to Confess Again

by monarchBaconator



Series: Diakko Continuity [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Reference, Trans Female Character, amanda flirts with both girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Diana struggles with the dilemma of telling Akko her deep dark secret she's kept hidden from everyone. Luckily, she has a friend with the same secret she can go to for help...Unfortunately, Amanda's teasing and loud voice end up making things a lot worse.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Continuity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688653
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	1. Sunday Meeting

"Have you tried just... I dunno, telling her?" Amanda says, as if that's even a possibility.

"No. I can't do that. I need to make sure she won't hate me first..."

"You do realize this is Akko we're talking about, right? She doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. She'll probably just say some shit like-" Amanda's voice raises in pitch to imitate Akko, "That's cool, wanna make out now?"

"That's not how Akko talks. You're making it seem a lot easier than it actually is."

"You're making it seem a lot harder than it actually is!"

It's been a somewhat stressful day so far. Normally, Sundays are relaxing, and that's no different for Diana. There is one small thing of note, though- Every Sunday, at exactly 1 AM, she meets with Amanda O'Neill at their 'secret meeting spot,' which is just a bench in a small alcove of the school that nobody ever visits. 

The two of them are not good friends, according to the outside world- and that much is deliberate. Amanda has the bad girl who hates the rules image to keep up, and Diana has an air of authority to maintain. If the two were to openly talk kindly to each other, their reputations would certainly be harmed. They have to meet, though, for one reason in particular- they both have a secret, and that secret is shared between them.

Having a 'support group,' so to speak, is incredibly helpful- even if it's just one girl. Now, more than ever, Diana needs the support. She doesn't know what to do.

"Listen to me, Diana. If you fucked Akko even half as hard as that expression I saw her with implied,-" Amanda takes the hint after Diana glares. "-There's no way in hell she'd just reject you over something like this. She probably doesn't even know what it is, let alone... Y'know?"

"I'm just nervous, O'Neill. I love her with every fiber of my being... I couldn't stand to let her go..."

"Well if she was gonna break up with you over this, she hardly deserves you. You're like the second or third hottest witch alive?"

"Quit flirting with me. This is a serious matter."

"Whatever floats your boat, princess."

This happens more often than Diana would like. Amanda would drop a casual compliment- as she does with most girls -and Diana's flustered state just made her want to press on.

"...What do you mean 'second or third'?"

"I'm the first, obviously. Have you seen my abs?"

"Yes, I have. Your dedication to muscle mass that looks nice and isn't all that useful for actual heavy lifting is almost as impressive as your ego."

"Harsh."

"Whatever. Who's the third girl in this scenario anyway?"

"Akko, duh." Diana was afraid of that.

"...If you're trying to get us into a threesome I absolutely refuse."

"I wasn't! Sheesh. You're still a virgin anyway, it'd be fucked up if I was the one who took it from you instead of your girlfriend."

"Ugh..."

"You're still stressing out about this? I'd understand if it were like- I dunno, some non-witch asshole dude who's a hardcore hater, but Akko?"

"Stop doing that! You're making it sound so much easier than it actually is! I can't just walk up to Akko and casually tell her something like that!"

"Tell me something like what?" Oh. Oh shit. That's Akko's voice. "What do you two even talk about over here anyway? I've seen you both come here like every Sunday, but I didn't wanna interrupt... But I heard Amanda say girlfriend a second ago, so I ran over 'cause I thought you were talking about me! And you were! Uh- Sorry for invading your privacy, heheh..."

By the Nine Old Witches, what a lovable idiot Akko is...

"Nah, don't sweat it Kagari." Amanda stands up off the bench, ruffling Akko's hair like she's her little sister. Akko pouts in response, lowering her head slightly. "Diana has something she wants to tell you, but she's too much of a pussy to say it." Diana's eyes could not be glaring harder into Amanda's soul right now. If looks could kill, Amanda would be in hell. 

"You should bribe her with kisses. And tell her you love her no matter what and all that sappy shit. I'm gonna go for a fly. You two have fun swapping saliva." She snickers, striding away with swag in her step. Her last words are shouted behind her when she's already a few feet away. "And make sure to hit me up if you want a threesome!"

Akko is confused, to say the least. Diana, on the other hand, is as red as Akko's sash.

"...So...?"

"So indeed."

This... has turned into a difficult situation.


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Of all the things that are hard to do, confessing a long-kept secret is one of the hardest. It doesn't matter what that secret is, it's always going to be difficult to let go. What's even harder is if a large part of you screams in agony at the thought of anyone knowing, or worse- judging you for it when they do know.

Diana is a rational person, and as a rational person she should know full well that Akko is not a judgmental person. She knows Akko more closely than anyone on earth, and every single neuron in her brain knows that she would never be so petty as her worst fears claim her to be.

She's being silly. So silly. There's no possible way this could ever go wrong. She's calculated Akko's exact response down to a science, in fact.

"Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to kiss the truth out of you?" God she's so cute.

"I'll tell you, on the condition that you promise you'll tell no one else." A pretty simple ask, she thinks.

"I promise!"

"Not even your roommates."

"...Okay, I promise!"

"Or Professor Ursula."

"I- Okay, I get it! I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Akko, I'm serious. You can't even write this in your diary."

Akko scrunches up her face. "This has to be really serious, huh?" She puffs up her chest, speaking in a rather serious tone unlike her usual self. "Okay... I swear on my entire Shiny Chariot card collection that your secret won't be spoken or written of, until you say I can- even if you never say I can, in which case I won't."

"Atsuko..." Diana looks at the ground, holding her left arm with her right hand. "I am transgender. The reason I never let you see me naked is because I have a penis."

Akko stares at Diana, squinting, for what feels like centuries to the cabbage-haired witch.

"...That's it? You made it sound like this was gonna be some kind of world-shattering crisis kinda secret."

"W-well, yes, that is it- You don't care at all?"

"Nope!" She smiles brightly, the Akko Diana knows and loves. "In fact... Kinda happy about it. If you have a dick that means we can have kids!"

Diana is flustered immediately. "W-why is that the first place your mind goes?"

"Because I love you!" Akko giggles, hugging Diana tight and squeezing harder than a snake around its prey.

Diana breathes a sigh of relief, finally able to relax with such a weight off her chest. She slowly wraps her arms around the shorter witch. "I can't believe I thought this would be so hard."

Akko smiles contentedly into the hug, rubbing her head against Diana's chest. After a few moments of thought, she stops.

"Wait, I just realized..."

"Yes, Akko?"

"If you have a dick, then why did...? I mean, the mirror..."

"...Mirror?"

"...You know on second thought maybe it doesn't actually matter-"

"Do you mean that mirror from the Samhain Magic Festival? The one that turned you into me?"

"...Yes..."

"I believe that mirror turned you into what you thought was me, not what I actually was. If you didn't have a penis when you turned into me, that would make sense."

"Oh! That explains it. Eheh. Yeah, that was my question."

"Why were you l- Wait."

Akko gulps.

"So those were YOUR panties I found in my room?! You mean to tell me you-"

Akko is panicking. She has no choice but to shut Diana up with a kiss. A flawless strategy.

"Anyway gotta go bye!" Akko darts off away from Diana, red as a beet. Diana tails after close behind.

Somewhere in the sky, Amanda is watching both of them with a shit-eating grin. _All in a day's work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was considering continuing this because i have more ideas to continue the plot, but i figure thats better saved for a next story

**Author's Note:**

> Diana's secret is extremely well-hidden and not-at-all obvious, so if you figured it out, no spoilers in the comments ;p
> 
> Sorry for the long wait to those who wanted this!


End file.
